See Me Through
by Kalana Fox
Summary: Rated for language. For some reason the lyrics to this song don't appear right in this story but just deal with it ok.This is another song-fic. Enjoy.


And this is yet again another Inuyasha song-fic. This time it's based on the song 'See Me Through' by Rascal Flatts.  
  
I hope ya'll like this. I worked hard to just get to the computer in order to write this story. I might add a sample of the song if I find it on the Internet.  
  
Ok so grab some popcorn, get in a comfy chair, sit back, relax, and enjoy the movie...erm I mean story.  
  
Quick note: ""= talking ~~= thinking ''=song lyrics  
  
'Ah, yeah Ah, yeah, yeah'  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala were all walking through the forest in route for the village they had gathered a Shikon Jewel shard rumor from.  
  
The journey to the village was taking considerably long and Shippo was getting tired.  
  
"Kagome I'm sleepy, can I you hold me so I can sleep?" Shippo asked rubbing his eyes because of sleep.  
  
"Sure Shippo, you can rest as long as you need." Kagome replied picking the fox demon up and carrying him like you would a baby.  
  
Shippo yawned and stretched then soon fell asleep slightly snoring.  
  
Inuyasha looked behind his shoulder at the two and snorted.  
  
"He should have gotten sleep before we left, now we have to slow down." The half-demon said snorting again and crossed his arms like he always dose.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is wrong with him sleeping while we head on toward the village?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked behind his shoulder once again at her.  
  
"Because the faster we collect the shards, the faster I can become a full blooded demon. And we also don't want to lose track of the demon carrying the shard."  
  
Inuyasha then set his focus on the path in front of him.  
  
'Before we met I was free I never had to worry about anyone but me'  
  
Kagome glared at him then said, "How would you feel if we did that to you?"  
  
Inuyasha was silent for a minute then replied, "You won't need to cause I don't need sleep, unlike weak humans."  
  
Kagome glared at him again.  
  
"Besides I don't see why that little brat even needs sleep, he's a demon and demons aren't suppose to sleep." Inuyasha continued.  
  
"Inuyasha don't you have a heart!? The boy is only 8 years old, he needs sleep to grow strong and be able to fight by himself." Kagome said cradling the still sleeping Shippo who was still snoring unaware of the argument that was about to start.  
  
'Now that boy is gone and in his place Is a man that needs to hold you night and day'  
  
Inuyasha snorted again and said, "I don't give a damn if he needs sleep or not, all I'm saying is that he won't be needing sleep for much longer."  
  
~Right and this is coming from a "mister-know-it-all"~ Kagome thought to herself.  
  
***A Few Hours Later***  
  
The traveling companions were still heading toward the village.  
  
By now it was about 3 hours before sunset.  
  
Shippo awoke a few hours earlier but was still sleepy a little bit.  
  
Kagome and Sango were behind the three boys who were at the front.  
  
(A/N: Here is how they are lined: Inuyasha, Shippo is on his shoulder, Miroku, then Kagome and Sango are walking next to each other. Do not ask why Shippo is on Inuyasha's shoulder he just is.)  
  
The two girls were talking amongst themselves while the three males led the way.  
  
Kagome, however, wasn't watching where she was walking and tripped over a risen tree root.  
  
She managed to stop herself before falling face first to the ground.  
  
"Humph, Kikiyo always watched where she was walking." Inuyasha said stopping to wait for Kagome.  
  
When Kagome heard what he said she became angry again.  
  
Miroku then whispered into Inuyasha's ear, "It was nice knowing you."  
  
Inuyasha soon realized what he said.  
  
~Damn it I did it again, might as well prepare for what will be coming next~ Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Grrrrr, Kikiyo! Kikiyo! Kikiyo! Is she the only one you ever think about!? You should know by now that I am not her! Don't you ever compare me again to her now sit boy!"  
  
Kagome screamed then ran farther into the woods.  
  
Inuyasha slammed to the ground due to the subduing spell.  
  
It took him awhile to peel his face out of the ground, which left a nice imprint of his face in the dirt.  
  
'So if I stumble, if I fall Forgive me,I'm just learning as I go along'  
  
"Kagome wait come back! I didn't mean it like that!" Inuyasha screamed then raced after Kagome's retreating form.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo (who is now on Miroku's shoulder) shook their heads in annoyance.  
  
"Might as well set up camp since they won't be coming back for awhile." Sango said.  
  
"Good idea I'll go look for some firewood." Miroku said then started walking in the direction that Inuyasha and Kagome went in.  
  
Sango grabbed him by his robe collar and said,  
  
"Oh no you don't hentai, I'll go look for firewood you stay here. And don't even think of eavesdropping on those two."  
  
"Now dear Sango what on Earth would make you think I was going to spy on Inuyasha and Kagome?" Miroku said innocently.  
  
"Because you always do that when you get the chance and don't play innocent with me. That trick doesn't work anymore so don't even think about it." Sango said shoving Miroku onto the ground in front of a tree.  
  
"You stay right here and don't move till I get back. Shippo, keep an eye on him for me okay." Sango said as she walked in the opposite direction that Kagome and Inuyasha went in.  
  
"Don't worry Sango I'll keep a good watch on him." Shippo said getting into a pose that looked like Inuyasha in his guarding position while all the while keeping one eye on Miroku.  
  
***In The Forest***  
  
Inuyasha trudged through the forest sniffing the air now and then for any sign of Kagome.  
  
'See me through, see me through This aching heart has come to far To be with you, see me through'  
  
~Me and my big mouth, I shouldn't have compared those two again~  
  
Inuyasha thought while looking for Kagome.  
  
~Why do I have to keep doing that. I am so stupid~ Inuyasha screamed in his head.  
  
~No surprise there, you always have been stupid. Even when Kikiyo was alive you-~ A voice said in Inuyasha's head.  
  
~Shut up in there! This is not a time for you!~ Inuyasha yelled back at the voice.  
  
~Ok, but uh take two big steps to the right~ The voice said.  
  
~Why~ Inuyasha asked.  
  
Then...  
  
BAM! Inuyasha slammed right into a tree.  
  
~That's why~ the voice answered as Inuyasha got off his back and rubbed his nose.  
  
"Ouch, remind me next time to watch it when I talk to my conscious." Inuyasha said to no one in particular.  
  
He then got back on his feet and sniffed the air.  
  
"Good Kagome's scent is getting stronger. I hope she didn't go back home." Inuyasha said again to himself.  
  
'With angel eyes, just look inside At all this love I never want to lose See me through'  
  
The young hanyou ran through the forest a bit longer before coming into a clearing that over looked a meadow of flowers.  
  
There on the hill above the flowers was Kagome.  
  
Her back was turned to him so he couldn't quite tell what the expression on her face was.  
  
But when a dreadful smell that he dreaded the most hit his nose he just felt guilty...Salt.  
  
He knew almost immediately that she had, and still was, crying.  
  
~Shit, I hate it when she cries. Why do I have to go and say something that makes her cry~ Inuyasha said in his mind.  
  
'I know sometimes I let you down But I'm still getting used to having you around'  
  
"Kagome?" it was more of a statement then a question but he didn't know where else to start.  
  
Kagome turned around with tears in her eyes and tear streaks on her face.  
  
"In-Inu-Inuyasha?" She asked sniffling a bit.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to her and plopped onto the ground next to her.  
  
Kagome turned away from him but he grabbed hold of her shoulder.  
  
'And if I ever make you cry There's nothing I won't do to make things Right'  
  
"Kagome look at me." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome hesitantly turned around to face him.  
  
She looked up at his amber eyes but remained silent.  
  
"Kagome...I'm sorry if-if I...hurt you." Inuyasha fumbled to get the words out correctly and prayed that he wouldn't say something wrong.  
  
(A/N: What he said is not from Sonic Adventure2 Battle. I just felt that that was a better way for him to say that he was sorry. I did not copy that line from what Knuckles said to Rouge after the final boss fight with them. Okay just wanted to clear that up, continue reading.)  
  
'I'm not perfect and that's for sure A little time is all I'm asking for'  
  
"W-What?" Kagome stammered starting to get lost in his eyes.  
  
"I said I'm sorry if I hurt you." Inuyasha repeated a little more clearly.  
  
'See me through, see me through This aching heart has come so far To be with you, see me through With angel eyes, just look inside At all this love I never want to lose See me through'  
  
Kagome smiled her peppy and cheerful smile, the tears long forgotten.  
  
Before he knew it Inuyasha found himself being hugged tightly by Kagome.  
  
~I should say that more often~ He thought to himself.  
  
Then he realized what he just thought and mentally kicked himself.  
  
~No, don't start thinking that. Demons don't love, demons don't love, demons don't love...~ He continued to tell himself that but gave up after awhile.  
  
~Sheesh, Sesshoumaru was right for once in his life. I do take after father on the part about liking humans~ Inuyasha said to himself.  
  
'See me through this mask I wear Well, I'm almost there, you know I care I am the man you always thought you knew'  
  
Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt himself hugging Kagome back.  
  
~Oh well~ He mentally sighed to himself.  
  
They soon released each other from the others grip, Inuyasha then turned around so as to not be facing Kagome.  
  
He did not want a single soul to see the light blush starting to appear on his face.  
  
'See me through, see me through This aching heart has come so far To be with you, see me through With angel eyes, just look inside at All this love I never want to lose See me through'  
  
"I accept." He heard Kagome say to him.  
  
"Huh?" he asked turning back around, the blush quickly disappearing.  
  
"I accept your apology, I know you probably didn't mean it to be mean." Kagome said.  
  
~Why the hell would I do that~ Inuyasha asked himself.  
  
"Feh, let's just get back to the others." With that said and done the half- demon stood up and walked back to where he last remembered Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were left.  
  
~Any longer and I could have died~ Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Kagome yelled while running after him.  
  
Inuyasha slowed a bit so Kagome could catch up with him.  
  
When Kagome finally reached him he knelt down so she could climb on his back.  
  
"It's a pretty far distance so if we walk it would take us till morning to get to the others." Inuyasha said trying to make a good excuse.  
  
Kagome just nodded and climbed onto his back.  
  
Then in seconds Inuyasha ran through the forest at a speed that is probably almost close to Sonic's speed.  
  
'See me through, yeah, see me through Oh, see me through Yeah, yeah - Oooo, oooo, oooo, see me through Oh, we're almost there, can't you see that I'm almost, girl I'm almost there This mask I wear Girl, I'm almost there, I'm almost there See me, see me through this mask I wear, I'm almost there Oooo, oooo, oooo, girl See me through, oh yeah'  
  
A/N: So...how was that? I'm sorry to say that I might not be able to find a downloadable version of the song so you guys can listen to it.  
  
Oh well, I'll keep looking and if I find one I'll put it in an Authors Note chapter to this story.  
  
Ok that's all I have to say. R&R. Thank you. 


End file.
